vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Vladimir Ullyanov
Our (not so) glorious Emperor*! *Note: The writer was hung for his treason. 'From the Bunk' Species '''Wildcat '''Gender Male Weapon Rapier 'Appearance' After his failed assassination attempt on Minister Ironpaw R. Skarblade, Vlad was horrifically scarred by the Mercitone he had been hoping to use on the fox. He now wears a mask made from smooth black leather that covers the burnt half of his face. He is now missing most of his right ear. When on duty aboard the Skeered he wears his officer's greatcoat, but when working for Misanthropy he dresses in dark clothing and a black hooded cloak. While in the Misanthropy dungeons Vlad had the unwelcome attentions of the jailer visited on him. While most of the wounds from that night have healed, one remains. A brand of a number, 75638, is still visible on his right shoulder, but only if you manage to catch him without a shirt on! So far nobeast has seen the brand. 'Vlad's Mask' An approximation was taken as to the amount of damage on Vladimir's face. The leather muzzle/mask appears to be one, seamless piece, covering from the lower right jawline, and most of the right side of his damaged face. A small, but quite lush layer of moisture absorbent padding is present on the side that makes contact with his face, providing comfort, and efficiency for placement. Vlad no longer carries his trusted rapier. He now uses the sabre Nightclaw, a gift from the Minister. 'Vladimir's saber "Nightclaw"' This Carbonized Steel, temper treated sabre was designed for IronPaw himself, being light in weight, and precisely balanced. Ebony markings decorate either flat of the blade, and the hilt guard itself has the small impression of a vulpine skull, a pair of glimmering sapphires imbued into it for eyes. Silver mesh is packed under a leather wrap grip, providing a firm, taut base to clench it with. 'The Basics and Vlad's former Appearance' A well built, tabby wildcat. Wears a long, battered coat that used to be dark green and keeps his sword hidden under it. He also wears heavy leather boots and a battered tri cornered hat. He speaks with a soft Russian accent, and is always civil, if not always polite. You can tell when his manners mask his true feelings. 'Biography' Vladimir appeared out of the wilds with nothing but the clothes he stood up in and his well cared for rapier. He soon made his way to the docks, seeking fame and fortune. Vladimir spent almost four months aboard the Skeered of Nothing and was involved in the defence of the ship from Dead Eye Trueflight's mutineers. He decided that continuing to serve under the 2nd Mate would not be desirable and applied for transfer, before Dead Eye talked him out of it. Vladimir was promoted to Bosun of the Skeered and after loyally serving the ship and its crew was rewarded with the position of 2nd Mate. - IronPaw's coup changed everything for Vlad. A few months before Raserei had forced him to join the Ministry of Misanthropy so he now found himself unable to choose his side in the conflict. He was ordered to betray none other than Dead Eye Trueflight, his own 1st Mate and Captain of the Kreehold, to the forces of the Minister. After some reluctance Vlad carried out his mission, receiving some serious injuries while doing so. While the physical injuries can heal, Vlad's growing friendship with Dead Eye was shattered. Vlad's attempt to assassinate the Minister of Misanthropy, IronPaw R. Skarblade, failed at the final hurdle. IronPaw flung a goblet of wine that Vlad had filled with Mercitone at him, causing him terrible burns to the face and head. He now realises the futility of resistance and has wholeheartedly given himself to the service of the Ministry. - It's been an interesting few months for Vlad. Not only the failed assassination, but only a few weeks earlier First Mate Dead Eye Trueflight unexpectedly left the Skeered. Vlad was surprised, but rather honoured to receive the position from Raserei. Also, Vlad now has to get used to a new captain, IceRain Sleet of the Guard now commands the Skeered. - The months seem to have been kind to Vlad. Despite their differing political views, there have been remarkably few fights with IceRain. In fact, the new Captain and her First Mate have got on pretty well so far. - Vlad continued to serve the Ministry of Misanthropy, being drawn even further into the secretive organisation. He has recently been promoted to the elite Director's Men, the finest beasts in the Ministry, charged (somewhat ironically for Vlad) with protecting the Minister at all costs. Now, even more responsibility has been placed on his shoulders, IronPaw has given him day to day command of MAUL itself! Now he answers to the Minister directly. - They say there's someone out there for everyone. If you had said this to Vlad right after his failed assassination attempt on IronPaw he probably would have laughed in your face. (Or removed various appendages of yours with his sabre.) Facial disfigurement doesn't tend to go paw in paw with finding a mate. However, it seems that for once, 'They' were right... Over the last few months Vlad has been spending a considerable amount of time with Therin, the Skeered's cook and a beast he recruited into Misanthropy himself a few months ago. At the beginning of Dismembre 1725 Vlad and Therin began to realise that they were slightly more than 'just friends', especially after Vlad asked Therin to the Skeered's Giftsgiving Ball! Of course, the crewbeasts know better than to gossip about the pair. Vlad may not set them on fire, but he's still not one to make fun of... The Ball proved something of a revelation for Vlad. While enjoying some fresh air on deck he finally confessed his true feelings for Therin, and was delighted when they were returned! So now the Skeered has a new happy couple, what the future has in store remains to be seen. - Pirates. The word sends shivers down the spine of every respectable merchant sailor. In early Primary 1726, a group became so bold that the Imperial Navy was sent out to deal with them. A pitched battle on the high seas ensued, with both sides taking heavy casualties. During the battle, Therin was knocked from the crow's nest by a rock flung from an onager mounted on one of the pirate ships. Vlad saved her life, but it was a close thing. After the battle was over, in the privacy of her cabin, he asked her to marry him. Therin said yes. - Life aboard the Skeered has undergone yet more changes recently. In the month of Merry, IceRain left the Skeered on an assignment, placing Vlad as the Acting Captain. Soon it became clear that Captain Sleet would not be returning, a fact made plain when Vlad received a note from her promoting him to be Captain of the vessel! Vlad could hardly believe it. His rise could well be described as meteoric, in less than two years he had risen from raw recruit to Captain of one of the Imperium's most prominent warships! - Vlad and Therin were married on Bugs 1st, almost a month after Vlad became Captain. The two cats couldn't be happier, but sadly they were split up just over a week later when Vlad was sent to the colony of Alton Bay on a special assignment to establish a Ministry of Misanthropy office in the town. While he was there, he discovered the location of a weasel named Ricburgis, the second in command of his father's horde who had usurped control for himself, murdered Vlad's younger brother Alexei and sent Vlad fleeing for his life! Needless to say, the cat is out for revenge. The Skeered of Nothing called in at the colony on Therin's insistence (she being the only crewbeast who knew he was there) and the couple managed to see each other briefly before Vlad headed out into the wilds of the Mysterious Sahthern Continent to confront the ghosts of his past... Vlad was gone for so long that he was declared dead back in Bully Harbour. However, the tom doesn't give up that easily. He made an unexpected return to the Skeered, but soon found himself replaced as Captain by Mackenroe Rokford, his friend and 2nd Mate. He was however, promoted to Captain; 2nd Class and transferred onto the Admiral's staff. Since then he has served as Acting Captain aboard the Golden Hide. Something changed Vlad during his time away. Although he can't remember clearly what happened, whatever it was somehow managed to break his conditioning that had been driven into his mind in the Misanthropy dungeons. Vlad began to see opportunities where previously he only saw loyalty and blind obedience. It didn't take him long to make his move. In Dismembre 1726 Vlad, and a select few from his most trusted circle, along with loyal MAUL agents and the Stoatarian Guard overthrew IronPaw R. Skarblade and Vlad took over the position of Minister of Misanthropy. He promoted Therin to his old position as Director of MAUL. - Seeking a home to reflect his new status, Vlad purchased an old Gothic castle overlooking the harbour, Caer Morderad. Built many years ago by Morderad the Cruel as a stronghold he could use to show off his hoarded wealth from a lifetime of privateering, the castle had been all but abandoned for many years and was initially in poor repair. Vlad spent much of his own money renovating it and now the high stone keep is back to it's former glory. From here, the Minister can keep watch over the harbour he knows so well. Category:Beasts